


Camp camp:The bad tv sitcom.

by Sweet_memes



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: 2AM - Freeform, I suck at tagging, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_memes/pseuds/Sweet_memes
Summary: So it’s not at camp.Its in a house all 16 of them,did I mention that the creepy cultist are there to? Sorry I suck at summarys
Kudos: 8





	1. Welcome to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on wattpad but I wanted to post here to so...I really hope you guys like it.You don’t have to like it or do anything with it just reading it is enough thank you! Hope you have a amazing day!

Max’s pov-  
Life isn’t that bad.You just have to know how to block out the fucked up parts.like the fact you have to share a house with 16 people.Not including yourself.So Let’s start off.Im max,the cynical asshole that ruins everything.Theres David,who is to happy and caring for my taste.Then Daniel,I fucking swear he’s a cultist.But who knows he’s to like David,Except he’s...Insane.Gwens cool,She doesn’t care and let’s us do whatever.She just wants to read something inappropriate and Watch trash tv.Then there’s Jen,Shes like Gwen but she has blonde hair and blue eyes.Shes like Daniels sister or something they look the same.Theres QM But he’s just a creepy person.Who may or may not kill people.Lets move to the kids,Theres ered And Nurf.Ered is a “cool” person and Nurf is a self aware bully.Nerris and Harrison.There the magic kids,except Nerris is more into LARPing whatever the fuck that is.And Harrison is just weird.Preston is to loud and is really into theater.Dolph and spacekid,one likes art and reminds me of someone,While the other likes space to much.Then.Theres Nikki and Neil.They are the best people here and aren’t afraid to help me with stupid shit.Nikki likes nature and can talk to animals,while Neil,is a science nerd.And I’m just the kid who ruins it all and makes your life a hell.Oh.That reminds me.We we’re just sent here,our parents sent us here and they get the money.We get this place.Hi,I’m max and this is my fucking life,welcome.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when they first arrive?(Its in Max’s pov.But i will change it up!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop doing it in Max’s pov,Get outside my comfort zone and actually write in another persons pov.Anyway enjoy!

Max’s pov(Its probably going to all be in Max’s pov I will sometimes switch it tho.)

“No way am I staying here.You can’t just leave me!What happened to spending time together!?”I scream at my parents as they drive away waving out the window,I huff and look around.Im at this large house and there’s a lot of kids,some adult people and a few people who work at the set.My parents had signed me up for this thing,it was a chance to be a movie star.Or something.My parents just signed me up to get the money that comes out of it though.”What the fuck am I suppose to do now.”I walk towards the house,I don’t really know what to do so I just walk.I was looking at the phone in my hands,Typing as I walked making sure not to make eye contact.I slammed into a figure.”God damn it.Watch were your standing!”I look up and a man with a burn hair looks at me his eyes filled with guilt.”OH I’m so sorry!My goal wasn’t to hurt anyone and I should’ve looked where I was standing!  
Are you ok?”He gave me his hand and I smacked it away.”Dont fucking touch me.”He brings his hand back and I get up scowling at him and walking the other way.”Fucking-Now my sweater is dirty.”  
I say outloud nobody cares anyway.”Woah there little buddy!Watch the language!”I look up once more a man who looked exactly like the man I saw right before except with blue eyes and blond hair.”Shut the hell up.”I walk away and he scoffs and rolls his eyes.Im tackled to the floor.”HI.Im Nikki and I can talk to animals who are you!”I try to get up.”Get the hell off me!”I push her off.”But I like that you have balls to do that kid.Im max.”She jumps up and looks at her area.”Where!”I roll my eyes and see a kid walking towards us.”Nikki! I said don’t leave me.These people are crazy and I need to at least have one person to protect me-Oh.Who are you.”I look at him.”I’m max.And who are you.”He looks at Nikki she smiles and picks something off the floor.Probably a ant.”I’m Neil.”We all share a look as a car pulls up.That is how I made my two best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy whatever you celebrate! I’m sorry this is so short but I just wanted to do something simple and nice for the holiday!

3rd person:  
“Ok so let me get this straight.Were just going to go about out normal life’s.But with like 11 kids?”Gwen’s Asked the producers and directors once they were all inside the large house.After of course chasing down a trio of kids who took a car.”Exactly.Look this might be a little weird but he viewers want something new and exciting! We don’t want normal shows for teens and adults we need something that will keep people wanting more.”They stared at the women in front of them all eyes glued on to her.”Well this is going to go to hell.I have two people here that can talk to me.If you need me,Don’t need me,But I’ll be trying to find a way to leave.Lets go guys.”The trio wakes away and the eyes followed them.”So uh,Do we get to know each other or do we just live here without know anything? Do we just let those kids go?”David asked this was getting boring for them all and everybody just wanted to go already.”The folders are jniswd and if the kids mange to leave well just send people to go get them.Ok I’ll give you a few minutes bye!”She hopped in a car and drove away in the other direction.”Well.Folders are no fun.I suggest an activity to know each other!”Evreyone groaned at David’s enthusiasm.”Well that’s no way to act come on kids I can practically feel the negative emotions radiation’s off you!”. “Shut the hell up and listen.I don’t care what you do just let me read my totally appropriate story’s.”Evreyone went off in different directions.Some reading about the people,Some of them just talking,Others trying to avoid people.Theh all had one thing in common.They were all wondering what is to come next in this house.


	4. A short little filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who actually read this.It really means a lot and even if I’m not the best writer I really enjoy it..So thank you and Have a great day/night!

3rd person:  
“Well this is one hell of a day.Look at That already set a fire,Were going to be a perfect team guys.”Max said walking away from the flaming toaster.While Nikki was just staring at it in amazement and Neil was just writing things down.”Well I expected a much bigger blast than well that.But for a mini fire work I say I did pretty well.Maybe less fire next time and more well sparkles you could say.”The trio walked away just as the adults entered the kitchen.They had all been here for a few days and it went through the same things.Wake up,Get dressed,Make or wait for breakfast.Then get ready for the camera and just do what you would do.Except right now they decided that they would sleep in and the kids bring kids tried to make food.At least the kitchen is half ok.”Shit.Alright well David you take care of those shits and me and Jen Will take care of the fire thing and i guess Daniel will see where the rest of them are.”With that the four adults went to do the things that were supposed to do.Except Gwen and Jen they had to stay and deal with the fire and mess.”Uh,Gwen? Let’s say the kids are you know...Gone? Then what am I suppose to do?”She turned to him.”Go find them David.Its not hard.There kids they can’t hide forever.”She said turned back to the blazing fire of the toaster that was still going and maybe growing.  
Time skip~  
“SHIT.Did we really lose 3 kids?! And we only have a few minutes to find them.Everyone go!”You see.The thing Gwen said about it not being hard and then not hiding forever.Yeah they have been gone for a good hour now and no one could find them.The windows and doors sealed.The rooms are thougrly searched and some things even confiscated like a knife.Or a small rabid squirrel.You can guess who brought the squirrel.”Uh and what are we supposed to do.If we’re left alone I might just have to bully someone.Who am I kidding I’m going to bully someone ether way.”Nurf said turning to all of the kids seemingly pulling a knife out of nowhere.”Put the knife down let’s all take a minute and just focus on calming ourselves.Let zemug guide you to your final and best form.”The kids all stopped and so did the adults when they saw a small hand coming from the vents in the celling along with some noise.”Shit Nikki.Neil Im stuck pull! Wait no.Stop were on the room if we all sit on the vent we’re going to-!”And just like that all three of them fell out only being held by max.Whos hand is still stuck and is looking down with wide eyes.Nikki holding on to one foot and Neil the other.”Max! Let go! I will catch you!”David yelled waiting to catch them all.”Fuck that! I would rather die.”Just then the vent cover snapped and the crew came in recording just in time to catch David holding all three kids in His Arms While they struggle.”This is going to be one hell of an episode!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tryig to write bigger chapters so next chapter should be a long one.I will try and have a lot of word in like 2000 maybe...I hope.It won’t take long and I should have it done within 3-2 days.A late gift for you from me!


	5. Delayed

So uh I was going to post something and finish it.Then I got sick because I ate a lot of pixy sticks so it’s sort of..Delayed? Sorry,I have no self control and I’m a procrastinator.Ok well it’s coming soon so yeah,Ok bye have a good day/Night❤️


	6. Why haven’t I updated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why isn’t this updated...

So...I might’ve sprained both pinky’s.And broke my computer so👍 The update is coming it’s just hard to manage my time and all that..Happy new year and all that! The update is coming it’s not to long away for an update,ok bye and thank you again for reading and all that it makes me so happy people actually read it so thank you.Have a good day/night!


	7. Meet the parents:part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents come to the scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 2000 words,but close.Uh I’m back and It’s so hard to type with nails guys.Like so hard,and my pinky hurts less but now I’m in pain again so ha.Also,No cussing because my parents keep looking at my screen and will yell at me so yah!

3rd person:  
“Alight! Make sure everything is perfect if we’re going to have a parents episode we have to make is a special one!”The director who is dubbed ‘Jolen’ said.”My boss is going to come to so make it look super good! As for the actors make them look extra special we have to make the rating go higher!”Jolen said running around trying to make it look presentable for the parents who will be coming in today.”Wait our parents are coming! Wow just like the most magical day of the year! Christmas!”Neil and max just looked at her,They were all stationed on the couch with the rest of the kids while Everyone else was doing stuff,Perks of being an actor kid.You don’t have to do anything really just act,Make sure not to get stolen,And look good.Sometimes you have to go to stuff but that’s mainly it.”I guess? But lucky for me I don’t have to deal with my parents bothering me today.”Now that got all the kids attention.”What do you mean max!”Nikki said bouncing over to him.”I mean.My Parents aren’t coming,Probably busy in Vegas or something.”Max shrugged as he jumped off the couch and left.They all returned to their own things and the room wnrt half silent.Until jolen ran up to them.”Get off the couch come on we have to go meet my boss he's going to be here very soon and we all have to go to the front and wait.”This got the kids to groan and slowly get up making there way to the door.”Wait hold on,there's 9 of you what happened to the 10th.Unless one f you escapd.No the one day I have to make sure everyone's here.Alright i'll call the security.”She pulled out her phone.”He like went to the rooms.So chill out.”All the kids nodded in agreement with what red said.”Alright.Well that's a relief i will send someone for h-”A crash came from the hall upstairs.”David I swear! PUT ME DOWN!”They all turned to the hallway and started as more crashes came and yelling.”You can not jump out of a window max!”Jolen sighed and called some people ot go fix the mess after they were done with whatever they were ding.”Well now that we know hes here,we can go outside and wait for my boss to come.”Again assuring them outside with little defence,Just as a helicopter was coming closer to the property,and all the adults came down.Excluding max and david.”Perfect,ok just stand here.When he gets here just stand there he isn’t one to really like kids all that much so just stay put.”They all lined up and waited most of them looking around for something to do,Or some of them looking purely entertained by The helicopter.The helicopter touched the giant yard and soon a a came out.”Ah mr.Campbell,it's good to see you this is the house and these are all of the actors.The parents should be here soon.”Mr.campbell just looked around and barely glanced at anyone.”Ok,Well i just need my huge amount of money which i earned.And never tricked anyone to get.”He walked past them and just walked away and into the house.”Oh,Well that was longer than i ever stuck around.”They cars of the parents pulled up.’get someone to escort the parents to the dressing room.we have a episode to make people.”Then mr.Campbell came out.”Theres some kid in there with a knife,Think he’s threatening someone.Nit my problem take care of it.”He got back on the nellecopter and left.  
Jolen turned to the house.”Ok.Wll now I have to go deal with that.Dosent he have two friends,Hr seems to listen to them.”Nikki and Neil both stepped up.”Well we are his freinds but he won’t listen to us,He’s more a leader,I’m the brains.Nikki is the one who can talk to animals.”Neil pointed to Nikki who was picking up a ant,She put it down at the mention of her name.”Yeah! I can talk to animals! Just give me a second to find a squirrel!”She ran off into the forest.”SOmeone go get her,You.Boy come with me,I hope you know how to stop your freind from killing someone.”They walked inside and instantly spotted max and David in a stand still.Max being the one holding the knife,While David was looking determined trying to get the knife.Max spotted neil and smiled.”Oh neil am I glad to see you!”Neil was slightly confused and walked towards the boy.”Hey max.Uh so are you going to stab David or something,Because I see that knife.”Max shrugged.”It’s to help us get out of here,you see I was trying to jump out a window to leave.Then he caught me.So after. While of fighting we came downstairs and I found a knife.”Jolen came up behind them.”Neil,That’s your name.So you control him while I take care of the parents!”She ran off somewhere.”You did not just find a knife max you went into the kitchen and took a knife while I was trying to get you to give me it.You did not,So now I need it back before anyone gets hurt!”David said reaching for the knife.But max pulled it away,Shaking his head and playing with the knife in his fingers.”Not so fast David.”He took a second to admire the knife.”I don’t care right now,I’m only trying to leave.Right before the parents come in.”He pointed to the door while Neil was half panicking,if he witnessed a murder.Would he go up against his friend in a trial?.”Max,Now why would you want to leave when your parents are coming to see you?”Max looked down.”Because,my parents aren’t coming and I won’t be here when everyone gets to see there’s.”He shoves the knife in his pocket.”careful! That could turn on you max and you could get hurt!”Max rolled his eyes and Neil still was questioning if he would be a true friend or do what’s right.”Who made you my parent David?”Jolen came out of hiding,she was walking when she heard that one parent wouldn’t come.If all the parents weren’t here,it really wouldn’t be a parents episode.”Tjat would be me max,Your parents can’t come.The next best thing is David.So I made him your parent max.”David eyes widened as he looks down at max with a huge smile.”Max I suggest taking the knife out,Before I hug you of course!”Max knew there was no way escaping that so,With a sigh of defeat.He dropped it,As soon as the knife hit the ground he was plucked up.”Even if your not really my son,I will still love you like a son!”Max groaned.The other parent started to come in one by one each followed by there kids,or grandkids.”Wait is that my-“Neil started.”Hey son!”Carl came up to his son.In matching clothes.”Hey dad.”Soon the house was filled with people all socializing before the episode started.”Five minutes till air! Workers off the set!”Jolen yelled.”Nikki put the squirrel down!”  
“This is going to be great Right son!”  
Max looked down and sighed.”This is going to be terrible.”He Looked up at the camera.”Absolutely terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a ton of spelling errors it’s just my nails are so long and it’s hard to type.And I can’t spell well.So uh.Yay!  
> I sort of did this while my parents kept looking at my screen so no cussing.Sadly so sorry if it doesn’t sound like camp camp..


	8. Meet the parents 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents come and the Max’s latest escape plan comes with a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this all at like 1am.Not complaining

3rd person:  
As soon as the camera started to roll all the parents went rigid and awkward.The kids and the other people who had already been there already had gotten use to it so they didn't mind much they just went about their day.Most o9f the kids were taking out her parents about the things they had done on and off of the camera,and two of the parent were listening very closely.Agent miller and his patent agent miller.They were there for their daughter meredith or rwd as she like to be called.”Seem sort of sketch that the directors would let a kid get kost and then fall out of a vent,seems like they don't care about the safety avyt the kids here.”Mr.miller said to his partner agent miller after hearing their daughters stories about it.”I would be more scared for the like adults here,max and david are always fighting.He had a knife earlier,it was totally cool.Not as cool as me obviously.”Ered flipped her hair back.The two agents were now talking and thinking ab8t if they gould report is or not.While somewhere else david was trying to be as paticent as h could with max.”Just calm down max,im sure theres a good reason they're not here...Lets talk upstairs..”David turned to the camera crew who was trying to get everyone in science.”I don't want to talk upstairs,If my parents signed me up here then they should've known that they were going to have a day like this!”Max yelled at david getting frustrated about how everyone else here and there patterns and his couldn't come.They were probably high somewhere in vegas.It want uncommon for them to forget him and leave on a big fun trip,Coming back either drunk or high.Or both.Just forgetting about their son.”Come on max,people are starting..”David tried to grab his hand but max just moved away.”If you touch me I will make sure you don't sleep at night.”David put his hands in the air.Turing to look at the parents who were mostly talking to their kids but some of them looking at david pitifully.”Max please let's just go upstairs really quick and have a quick talk then we can be calm..”David looked around for gwen or daniel or jen..he seemed to listen to all of them together.Especially jen and daniel because he did not want to quote on quote “Get murdered by the two creepy cultist twins.”And max did not mess with gwen because she was gwen.she's a pain when she mad to max apparently.When david finally spotted gwen and jen talking by the kitchen he let the kid rant to myself while he want to go get them.”Gwen,Jen! Help me!”Gwen let out a groan and jen turned to david with a wide smile.”What do you want david i was trying to have a conversation here.”Gwen half yelled.”Sorry,its just ax won't calm down and i need help to do..He won't listen to me but he listens to you guys! Sometimes,”he adds the last part more quietly.”Go bother daniel.”Jen looks at him saldy for a moment she kind of feels bad for him.”Hmph,Maybe I will.”He turns to find daniel and sees max is gone.”Oh hooey..”he mutters under his breath.Look max may not be his son but can't he just pretend for one day he is,For some odd reason max reminds david of himself when younger..Always being negative and not listening and lashing out.That was before he had a change of heart when his best friend jasper went missing.He vowed to see the good in life like jasper had tried to help him see.Shaking his head and looking around he started to walk around the house.

Max's pov:  
Finally! Some alone time,i knew david couldn't deal with me that long os i'm not surprised he left.Maybe a little that he didt sooner.All the babysitters and nannies that would come to watch me would leave in the first five minute yelling about how I was crazy for putting them through that.All i did was insulted them and maybe i don't know pretended to jump out of a window once or twice.That's it though,Oh and the way if they brought animals for some reason,I would be alb to get them to turn on their owners within five mintes.How fun,Now im hiding under a bed.IM small enough to just be under there and be counfterble.My thin frame and hw short i was made it one of my first spots to go into.If my parents got mad they weren't smart enough to check under the bed.I sighed and looked at my phone once more,I snuck it inside to play “games” if you know what i mean,no but in all honesty i was going to uber my way out.Or maybe call someone i knew to come get jme.Then it hit me,zoe! She was always there for me plus who let me into the store for awhile i could call her.I saw her a lot before i came here,she was the only one i could stand and i don't torment her when she came to watch me.She was cool,when my parents locked me out of the house she would stay after working hours most times because she knew i was coming.She was the one who pitched in for the phone i was holding.”Call me if you need anything max.Im serious mass I don't want to see you in the streets again.”She said pressing the phone box into my hand.I thought he was joking so as a test when i put her phone number in i called her at 3am just because i want to see if it wzd ture.It was she picked up and asked me a lot of questions,I told her i dropped my phone and called her accidently.She actually believed me so that was nice so now i knew she would answer my calls even at 3am,but she might be working right now..I was thinkin h before i heard footsteps coming up the stairs,they didn't sound of some of an adult but some of like a kid or something,maybe two.I staid quiet before hearing tow voice i knew.”Which room do you think he's in neil?”It was nikki and neil then.Great,i could trust them to not tell anyone im here right? Well I hope because here they come opening the door.”I smell him here neil.I really do!”I heard neil scoff because he still doesn't believe that nikki is like a wolf in a human body.IN all seriousness if an apocalypse happens i would want her on my team.I wait until there right in front of the bd i'm under and then grab both of thee ankles.Nikki dropping down to try and bite my hand while neil screamed not so loud as to alert people but to make his presence known.Nikki stopped trying to bite my hand as soon as she saw it was me that grabbed her.”Oh Hi max!”She dove under the bed and climbed next to me.Pulling neil in by his feet.”Shut up.First of all shouldn't you be with your parents or something,they actually came.Secondly,don't talk so loud I don't want to be found by anyone.Especially david.”I sneer at the name,They nodded I went back to pull out my phone.Forget calling her I would send her a message it seems easier anyway.Nikki took my phone out of my hand.”Cool! You could sneak yours in!``she clicked on a game i had for long rides and when i have nothing to do.”Nikki give it back.”I reached for it while neil took it form nikki.”How were you able to sneak this in when i couldn't even take my small ipod?”I snacthed it form him and clicked my texting app,clicking on zoes and sending a quick text mainly the address and to come get me.”Your no fun max.Come on neil let's go play with the squirrels again!”She dragged him out before he couldnt protest.As soon as they left max got a reply back from zoe.”Max? I haven't seen you in forever...Your at a new address..Did something happen?”I replied with.”Well kinda,anyway come get me.”It took her a full 2 minutes to reply,an i heard davids voice coming from the small vent.He was calling into a vent on hwee apparently i was hidden in the vent again.”Sure.Be outside and be careful.I swear max if you are hurt and didn't text me sooner.”I made sure to grab my stuff and quickly stuffed it all into my bag.Im leaving thin tiem and i'm going to make sure of i to.


	9. Max’s escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max’s escape plan fails and David makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this,It really does mean a lot.Also if a friend finds this because I talk about it or I have you the name...
> 
> HEY!

3rd person:  
David was calling through the vents,trying not to call too much attention to himself because 1,He just lost a kid.2,He just lost a kid! If he told anyone they were probably going to be mad at him he was put in responsibility for him so now he had ro find him.He kept walking on the first floor, trying to find the place he went that's when he saw Nikki and Neil colmeing down the stairs.Well neil was more being dragged but not the point.”Kids! Do you just happen to know where max is?”Nikki nodded and neil smacked the light on the back of her head.She turned to look at him for a moment before nodding slightly and truong bac to david.”I mean,No we don't david.OK bye!”She pulled neil through the crowd of adults avoiding there flirting parents and making their way outside.David groaned before moving to check upstairs.

Max's pov:  
Walking outside his room and moving quickly to another room that didn't have a lock on the window so you couldn't open it.Opening the window I heard someone walking up the stairs.”Max are you up here?” I scoff quietly it was david.I moved to open the window and fixed myself to land on a bush.It wasn't high up off the ground it like die but you would definitely have like a broken arm or leg.So I fixed myself and looked back to see david at the door.Good i wanted him to see this.”Max!”He ran over and i jumped landing in the bush as planned.”Oh gosh! Max scream twice if your hurt!”I get off the bush and brush off myself,I look back up to the window to see david peering down at me.”Don't worry max! Im coming!” I saw him pull his head back inside an I moved to the small area of trees.She was going to be here in a few minutes hopefully so all I had to do was avoid everyone.”Hey max!”I jump slightly at the sudden voice from behind me.Nikki again.”Nikki if your here where's neil.”I saw him struggling behind her trying to get free from a bush.”Oh he's there.So what are you doing outside? I thought you were hiding under f the bed?’’She seemed skeptical of what I was doing and I quickly thought of something.”I wanted fresh air so i came here?”She looked doubtful for a second and then nodded.”Well you have fun with that max! Come on neil let's go track down that squirrel!”She left grabbing Neil out of the bush and pulling him the other way.I didn’t tell them just because I knew if I did they would want to come.Its not like I didn’t want them to come it’s just because if they come,It would be easier for us to be caught since we were a bigger group so I need to go solo for this one.I'll just come back for them.”Max! Max! Where are you?”I heard David coming closer and I sunk more into the bush trying to avoid being caught.David passed right In front of my bush.I held my breath.

3rd person:  
David paused.He thought he heard something but moved on when he didn’t.He knew max fell into a bush and that was it,Did the kid run? If he ran he had a good chance of not being hurt.But that meant he could be in the woods right now.David looked around the house stopping every time there was a slight noise heard.David continued but stopped when a gray car pulls up in front of the house.”Now who could that be? Is it Max’s parents?”Savid walked up to the car knocking on the window.Like when cops pull you over and knock on the window.Instead if the window rolling down the car door opened hitting David.”Oh sorry about that.is this even the right address?”Zoe mutters you herself.”Oh uh hi!”David manges to stutter out because the wind was knocked out of him when the car door flung open.”Sorry,Again.I'm Zoe and I’m here looking for max? If you know him?”Zoe looked at the house this wasn’t the usual house she would come pick max up,So maybe he got away? Or even worse got kidnapped! Just as David was regaining himself he was tackled and max watched from the bushes.He could go out.But he wanted to see this all play out.”Where the fuck.Is he?”She said pressing his head against the pavment.No response only some yelling.”Your not going to say? Ok.Well let's do this the hard way.”She picked his head up.Now max could just sit there.Probably let David get killed or something but he was bored and tired so he got up.Walking to the car and opening the passenger side door.Moving across the seat to get to the drivers side.And then rolling down the window.”Hey Zoe.”He waved slightly amused by the sight of David about to get the shit beat out of him.Zoe paused looking up.”Max!”She let go of  
David and he fell to the floor with a thump.”There you are!”She opened the door.”Don’t mind him Zoe.He's just uh a random guy who cares to much.”Zoe looked at max weird and nodded kicking the guy who was on the floor.”You ok?”David bounced back up.”Ma’am I can't let you take max! He was put in our care and as an adult I won’t let him go!”Zoe looked at max and max looked down.”You were left in his care max?”Max looked at her.”No.Not technically..”Zoe gasped and turned to David again.”Oh my gosh.Im so sorry max here told me that he needed to get picked up and I assumed it was because he was kidnapped or something!”David waved her off.”It’s fine just my back a little,Um we should probably go inside and talk about this.”Max was starting to sneak away.”Maxxx you to!”Max only ran faster.In the end he was brought inside and they sat on the couch talking for a while.They became friends and max stayed on the couch the entire time.Soon jolen called a small meeting.Soon the living room was packed with the kids.The parents having left after Nikki let a pack of rabid squirrels in.”Hello to you all! And I have a very special announcement!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I was tired so sorry.Thank you if you take time to read my story the next chapter is already being made as we speak so it’s under way and we get to see our favorite radical ghost as an adult


	10. Small brake

Look guys.Or gals or my non binary friends I just want to say that my stress and sadness levels have gone up.That being said I’m sorry I’m doing so much at such a little time and then I have problems like school and dating and all that so I’m so sorry...Please bare with me I’m trying and I know people are  
Waiting for the chapter but I don’t know anymore so many things have happened and it’s taking a toll on my self esteem and all that so I’m sorry.Please just know the update is coming it’s and it’s not going to be very long now but I don’t know at this Point I’m not dropping the book at all! I just need a break and some time to reflect things about myself and new things I have found about myself such as my sexuality, mental health issues and all that.Im also running out of ideas so if you have some comment or go find me on the camp camp amino @Dadvid_is_great. Ok thank you and have a nice day/night..


	11. Jasper makes an entrance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys like my be more chill reference? No...Ok.Well Jasper comes in and   
>  Something is wrong with max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all like dadvid? Or mom Gwen? No...well sorry but I’m a sucker for dadvid and momgwen.Like.Im serious here

3rd person:  
“So we have a late person coming today.”Jolens said with a bright smile.”Please be welcoming and don’t threaten him.”She looked at max and nurf..Nurf put his hands up in defense and max just shrugged earning a small nudge from Zoe and David.Who were now friends,Now Zoe wasn’t going to stay but she did threaten to hurt David If he had a scratch on him when she returned every 2 weeks.She gave hug to max who reluctantly hugged her back and she left.”My only real chance to escape.Well come on Nikki and Neil.”He began to walk when he was snatched back by the hood.The cultist duo looking down on him with creepy smiles.”Now max I think you should stay,Maybe later we should all have a moment to get rid of all that negative energy! What do you think Jen?”Jen smiles widely and creepy nodded.Max reluctantly sat back down on the couch by his friends and David.”Damn cultist..”Jolen continues.``He should be here soon so just be ready! We won’t record until tomorrow to give him a day to settle so with that do as you please!”Jolen Walked away leaving them all in the living room.``Free day!”Nikki jumped up grabbing Neil and max and ran out.Max flipping everyone off while being pulled out of the door.”I need to work on my play anyway farewell!”The young actor bid do and left.Soon the only people left were Daniel,Jen,Gwen,and David.``I’m for one excited to see who this new person is!”David exclaimed to Gwen who thought about leaving but decided against it.”David I don’t think I can deal with another person here…”David frowned.``Oh Gwen come on it’s a new chance to make not two friends,Not three friends.But one new friend!”Daniel smiled.”Maybe they’ll see the greatness of xumeug like me and Jen!”Gwen left.She got up and left that was it.”Well ok Gwen I’ll find you later!”David heard something outside and ran out.A huge smile as a small black car pulled up.``There here!”The car pulled up front stopping and ever so slowly came out.”Jasper…?”Jasper turned to David and stared at him.”Hey davey.”David ran towards him.”Where were you it’s been years since you’ve gone missing!”Jasper nodded.”I had to leave it was not stable I just had to..”David softly smiled.”Well it’s nice to see you again Jasper!”Grabbing his stuff from the back seat he moved towards the house.”So this is where I’m staying?”David nodded.”I know isn’t it great!  
Just wait until you meet the kids inside!”Opening the door and throwing it open he let’s Jasper in.”Now it’s not as nice as a old cabin but it’s nice”David led him inside.” I do have a question though Jasper..”Jasper turned to David motioning for him to continue.”Where have you been?”Jasper took a deep breath.  
Flashback time~  
It wasn’t that bad at first,He learned to deal with it all but soon Jasper couldn’t take it and decided to leave.He didn’t know where or how long but he did,Leaving his best friend David behind.He remembered the last day they hung out together.”See you later Jasper dont forget were playing with the pogs tomorrow so bring your set!”Jasper nodded and waved to him,Knowing he wouldn’t be coming tomorrow.”Sure davey,And maybe we can find another person to play?”He didn’t want the fact that he left to be so hard on him so other people with him could play instead.”I mean,I think it’s good with just the two of us but I think a third friend would be fun see you later!”He waved once more and left the house.That same day he got on the bus to anywhere and hopefully a place where he could do something with his life.Who knew that meant living outside for a while,Living off of 3 jobs and doing small performances for the small audience.On a trip to a small town he was approached by Jolen after his performance.So here he is.  
Flashback over~  
“Oh..Well I’m glad to have you back Jasper! You still owe me a game of pogs!”Jasper laughed and nodded.Though the moment was ruined by Nikki and Neil rushing in.Neil clutching max.”He passed out and he won’t wake up! He was fine but now he’s not!”Nikki yelled panicked and David instantly grabbed him.”He’s warm go get a cold wet rag,And see if we have any medicine.I don’t know if he can swallow pills because everyone is different so bring both kinds.”Nikki and Neil nodded and rushed to the kitchen ignoring Jasper who was looking over max for any signs of something else.”Here let me see him,I’ve had a bit of practice with this.”David nodded and rushed to get stuff to.”Ok kid.Let's see.”He checked the pulse it wasn’t the strongest but it was there,He checked to see if he had hit his head.David came back and looked over at him.”We need a hospital David.”Jasper said in a small shaky voice.Bringing out his hand from the spot he was checking on his head.Bloodied.”Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it was short but sorry,I woke up at like 2am and was like write.So I did and here I am posting it later.Thank you for reading and all that hope you all have a good day/Night!


	12. HELLO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I’ve been gone and am I dropping this book completely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small explanation of what’s been going on and if I’m going to continue or not with any of my books!

Hello,I’ve been gone for a bit.well first things first! No I’m not dropping this book,Lately life isn’t really the nest for me,I also hurt my wrist in a self-conflicted type thing,It had to do with a wall and my phone so I messed my wrist up for a bit.I have been thinking I’m going to re-write this story looking back at this,It was so bad and I wasn’t such a great writer even now but I’ve improved a bit! Anyway’s,Sorry for being gone so long again,I’ve Been trying to help myself with my mental state it’s not going to well as I’ve had thoughts (WARNING IT MIGHT TRIGGER SOME*)of sui*ide (YOUR GOOD TO READ ON NOW 💜)recently but I’m not giving up! Hope you all are safe and doing well during this thing! I should catch up with it all soon! Goodbye until then.


End file.
